Nny's Great Adventure with this Guy Named Mr Bob
by MidnightPsi
Summary: A guest at Nny's house survives a drilling to the head and then terrorises Mr. Samsa.


This is my first time writing here, so... This is what happened to that guy in part 6 who got his head drilled into. Hope you enjoy. Disclaimer: I don't own any of Jhonen's characters  
  
* * *  
  
KZZZTRRZZZZZZZ...The noise filled his head. He had such a headache. Everything was dark, so he tried to open his eyes. They were clouded with blood. He wiped them clear with his sleeves as best he could. "Who am I?" he thought aloud. He looked down at himself. His suit was bloody, but it wasn't fresh and he couldn't imagine it being his own. He unpinned a nametag from his shirt and examined it: BOB.  
  
He looked around. The room was dark and cold; hardwood floor, walls, ceiling, and there was wooden crates, and blood everywhere.  
  
"Ooh, this is certainly interesting, you survived!"  
  
He looked around for the speaker, and then down at the talking cockroach.  
  
"What's your name?" Bob asked, not doubting the possibility of a talking insect.  
  
"Mr. Samsa, and yours?"  
  
"Mr. Samsa?"  
  
"Yes, that is my name, now what's yours?"  
  
"No, my name's Mr. Samsa!" Bob said angrily as he threw his nametag down, supposedly at Mr. Samsa but it fell short of him.  
  
"No, my name is Mr. Samsa, your name is apparently...Bob." The insect as it read the tag.  
  
Bob blinked and looked around the room again, rubbing the back of his head. Then he looked back down at Mr. Samsa, and smiled childishly. "Hi Mr. Cockroach my name is Apparently."  
  
* * *  
  
Nny was watching TV when he heard the crash come from one of the lower levels.  
  
"Another escape attempt? This'll be fun!" He loved the look on his victims' faces when their hope of escaping alive was torn violently away from them. Why just last month this girl tried to escape her punishment. She tried to hide behind one of the torture devices and... well you can imagine what happened. He laughed at the thought as he descended the stairs.  
  
After finally locating the room the noise had come from he was amazed to see the valet he had lobotomized the day earlier (Mr. Bob) still alive and running mindlessly around the room.  
  
"I forgot to get you that sandwich!"  
  
"Nny would you please kill this guy. He's more annoying than that door to door sales man you had in here last week." Mr. Samsa pleaded.  
  
"Shut up, you pest."  
  
He watched as the valet continued to run around the room in circles, then suddenly begin screaming at the top of his lungs till he tripped over a crate and slammed headfirst into the wall. Nny found this hysterical.  
  
"Are you going to kill him or not Nny?" The insect asked.  
  
"I think I'm going to squish you, Mr. Samsa, as you...."  
  
But before he could finish his sentence Mr. Bob picked himself up and yelled "NOOO...MY NAME'S MR. SAMSA!" as he ran towards the insect, jumped in the air and belly flopped onto the bug.  
  
"Well that was...effective." Nny said a bit stunned. Mr. Bob stood up, insect organs spread all over the front of his suit. "Hehe, bug gooey." He laughed as he wiped it off his shirt.  
  
"Well, what am I going to do with you Mr. Bob? I'm not too happy that you've survived one of my lessons. Maybe I should teach you another one...how interrupting people can get you rats shoved up your ass. Yes, that seems appropriate for...HEY! Are you even paying attention!" He barked. Bob, who had been looking in the opposite direction, turned his head back to reveal his fingers in his mouth.  
  
"Please tell me that you did not just ingest Mr. Samsa's intestines."  
  
Mr. Bob grinned revealing buggy organs stuck in between his teeth.  
  
Nny stood silently for a second then suddenly backhanded him. "PAY ATTENTION!" This slap sent Bob, whose equilibrium at this point is questionable, to the floor. "Ouch" Mr. Bob said as he got up.  
  
"Serves you right that you're now even more of a mindless idiot. You thought you were so smart when you drove past me in that sports car; taunting me, calling me names. I was just walking down the street minding my own business; I didn't even know you! That car wasn't even yours! But when my car showed up later on that night and you took my keys without even looking at me, you didn't look so smart when I got back in the car and put a knife to your throat."  
  
"Uh..." Mr. Bob's attention span had obviously been pushed beyond it's breaking point as he was now proceeding to drooling saliva and insect intestines all over himself, but another forceful slap from Nny cured him of this.  
  
Unfortunately for Mr. Bob, this would be the last slap he would ever receive, for you see he had so little brains to begin with, and with the lobotomy, and the multiple hits to his noggin, he just couldn't survive. Nny noticed a few seconds later when Mr. Bob didn't try to get back up. He decided to go ahead with the process of shoving rats up Mr. Bob's ass, just in case Mr. Bob did the whole resurrection thing again. Mr. Samsa showed up again later on that day apparently unscathed, and they lived happily ever after (figuratively speaking).  
  
* * *  
  
Commentary and suggestions are welcomed.  
  
MidnightPsi 


End file.
